


Mira Stormwind's Journey

by Kiba_Lover23



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiba_Lover23/pseuds/Kiba_Lover23
Summary: This is a casual story of my most recent Dragonborn, Mira. For the purposes of this work she will not be dragonborn. This is the tale of how Mira grew up as a Thalmor Justiciar's personal pet and concubine, and her eventual escape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains mentions of rape without explicit detail and one descriptive, consensual love scene, both of these will be marked at the beginning and end so they can be skipped if the reader prefers. Mira was created for the purposes of a roleplay game my friends and I play and this story only contains the events leading up to her entering the roleplay, so the story will cut off somewhat abruptly and will not continue. All characters involved are my original creations, except the members of the Dark Brotherhood mentioned later. Those belong to Bethesda studios. Thanks for reading

It is the height of summer in Alinor as a mercenary company arrives in Golden Serpent Manor to begin their assignment as security within the grounds. Their leader Calas will work inside as a personal guard for the lord of the manor, Marius. The dark haired Bosmer mercenary heads into the great hall of the estate to meet with Marius and discuss further details for himself and his men. Marius enters the hall moments later, accompanied by a small, beautiful, and elegantly dressed wood elf woman. Calas greets Marius with a bow and a charming smile, asking

"_Who is this lovely little flower, Boss?" _The black eyed Altmer glares dangerously at him for a moment before turning a smile to his companion, introducing her as his favorite attendant, Valena. Calas is immediately captivated by her beauty and sweet nature, but he must be careful. Marius is a jealous and possessive man with the power to destroy Calas. The Justiciar keeps Valena by his side almost at all times when he is home, the trio of elves spending much of their days together. Calas must be very careful to keep his behavior in check or risk endangering himself and Valena. If there is the smallest hint of anything but civility between the two wood elves, Marius will kill them both. Valena resists Calas' subtle flirting at first, she knows exactly what would be in store for them if her master suspects they are involved. But Calas is so charming, kind, and handsome she cannot help but begin to return his affections. They remain friendly and keep their distance for five months. Until Marius leaves on some Thalmor business, which is when Calas can no longer resist acting on his desires. He slips into the living quarters to find Valena. At first she tries convincing him to leave for fear of being caught, but her efforts are half- hearted. She too wants more than they have been able to have before. That first night the two talk until almost dawn when Calas knows he must leave or be discovered. They trade stories all night long, with Calas telling a tale of his fight with a very drunk bandit.

"_So the moron is swinging a huge war hammer at me, but he's so drunk he misses by a mile every time. All the while he's yelling 'Will you hold still you elven bastards!' and I realize he's seeing double!!. After that I decided to put an end to this ridiculous charade, and knocked him out with my pommel."_ Valena laughs and claps as Calas dramatically re-enacts the scene, complete with wild movements and drunken slurring. He takes a seat, chuckling to himself as Valena tells him a tale of another inebriated man at one of Marius' fancy parties.

_" I had been entertaining some of the guests with songs when one of the Justiciars began complaining of being too hot. He must have had far too much to drink because the very next moment the man began stripping out of his robes and climbed onto the table completely naked!!! He tried to rouse the others into singing some vulgar drinking song with him, but they were all rather shocked and not one could think of a word to say. Suddenly he went limp, apparently falling unconscious and tumbled from the table, straight into Marius' lap!!!!"_ This continues for nearly a week with nothing between them but gentle touches and kissing. Their first intimate evening goes very differently than Valena is used to. Marius demands her service, while Calas is happy to give as much pleasure as he receives. He is skilled and focused on pleasing his lover before himself. For just under two months, each time Marius leaves, the two lovers spend each night together. Their first bedding is followed by many more, they cannot seem to get enough. In the beginning of Calas' seventh month at Golden Serpent, Valena begins to suspect she is pregnant. She is both terrified and overjoyed, but she must be sure. Another month passes before she is certain, she is bearing a child and the father can only be Calas. Marius uses magic to ensure he will father no half breed whelps.

Now she must tell Calas, so when Marius sends her to fetch him, Valena pauses to write him a message. She passes it into his hands and whispers 'for later' with a serious look. Calas goes about his duties as usual, but burns with curiosity until his shift is finished. When he reaches his quarters he pulls the parchment from his pocket and begins to read,

'Calas my love, I was waiting until I could be sure to tell you, and now I am. Darling I am pregnant!! I am so scared but so very happy too. Please come to me tonight.' Calas drops the note in his shock. Pregnant! They must leave as soon as possible, if Marius finds out about this, they are dead!! His child is in danger. His child.... Despite the possibility of death, Calas is ecstatic. He has always wanted to be a father. He paces for a bit, formulating a plan to get himself and Valena out. Then begins to pack his few belongings. It is in the hour or two before dawn when nearly all the estate is sleeping that Calas grabs his pack and goes to Valena. She opens the door for him throwing her arms around his neck. He kisses her, hands going to her belly.

"_We must leave Valena, I will not allow Marius to take my family from me!"_ Valena leans back nodding vigorously, she owns nothing so she need only don a cloak and shoes to follow him. The lovers slip through a rarely used and nearly forgotten side gate in the walls to freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 deals with Calas and Valena's travels to Morrowind, Mira's birth and training in sneak and fighting skills, and their discovery by the Thalmor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be trying to add a chapter or 2 per day until this is done, thanks for bearing with me. Lots of love to you

The Bosmer travel through the night and past sunrise to put as much distance between the Justiciar and themselves as possible. They spend that day a distance off the road in a thick grove of trees, sleeping through the highest traffic part of the day. Waking to walk again after sundown, and reaching a port town the next morning. Calas bargains for passage on a ship to Morrowind, in exchange for working on the ship until they reach the province. When they reach the Dunmer homeland the lovers change their appearance and choose new names. Valena dyes her hair dark, and thanks to much more time in the sun she developes a healthy tan, choosing to call herself Aria. Calas shaves off his dark auburn hair, and goes by Oren. The two travel far and wide never spending very long anywhere they go. Valena mends the clothes of other travelers, and Calas works as a caravan guard or security at taverns. Valena's pregnancy seems to fly by and as she begins to grow heavy with child and travel becomes increasingly difficult, Calas chooses a remote village to spend the last weeks of it in.  
They spend nearly three months there, about two weeks before the birth, and a little more than two months afterward. A healthy and beautiful baby girl is born to them, and they choose to call her Mira. Calas and Valena are deliriously happy and just as deeply in love as ever with the birth of their daughter. Calas holds the tiny new life in his arms, watching her sleep.

"_Is she not the loveliest creature you've ever seen? Just like you my dear. I can't believe she's ours."_

_"Yes love, she is. I am so lucky to have you both!"_

Valena smiles tiredly from her bed, reaching for the baby. Calas gently passes his daughter over to be fed. Climbing into their shared bed to hold his loves close. That first night is like a for them. They head back on the road two and a half months later. Traveling with an infant presents it's own challenges, but they manage well. Mira learns from an early age to go unnoticed, they are never fully safe so Calas ensures that his daughter learns to be swift and silent. He teaches her to fight in case she is ever caught. The first five years of their lives pass this way. Mira is a good student and listens closely to every word.

"_That's not quite right Mira, your steps are too heavy and you are moving too slowly. Speed is important too, so I want you to imagine you are walking over some delicate glass and slow heavy steps will break the glass. Now try again."_

_"Yes papa, I will!" _She tries again, crouching forward and balancing her weight carefully. This attempt is much better, and Calas praises her before moving on to self defence a short time later. They work hard until Valena calls them in for lunch. It is in Valenwood some months later that their luck finally runs out. The little family is shopping in the open air market of a major city when a group of Thalmor officers come through. The trio across the square is too distracted to be aware but Erelion, the leader of the group of Justiciars recognizes something familiar in the mother's face. Despite her dark hair and deep tan she is unmistakably his friend's former pet Valena. Erelion waits until the wood elves leave and them approaches the woman running the stall they were shopping at.

_"You there, tell me the names of the family who just left your stall, NOW!"_Erelion demands sharply, the older woman jumps at his tone and stammers nervously before answering,

"_Yes ser, the man is Oren, his wife is Aria, and the little one is called Mira. Please tell me, have they done something wrong Justiciar?" E_relion gives her no answer, turning and heading for the nearby Embassy. He must find out for sure if his suspicions are correct before sending word to Marius. Once he reaches the office he holds there Erelion orders a pair of men to investigate this 'Oren' and his wife and to report anything of interest. They return within hours to tell Erelion that in their home the couple referred to each other as 'Valena' and 'Calas'. This is exactly the news their superior was hoping to hear, and he quickly pens a letter to Marius and sends it off by courier. Marius is only two days travel from Erelion and the city where his favorite toy now lives. He sits in his office looking over reports when the letter is brought to him by a soldier. Sighing in irritation he beckons the man in.

_ "Forgive the interruption Ser, but this just arrived for you. It's marked urgent..." _Marius looks up from his desk and impatiently reaches for the envelope, opening the seal quickly. When he pulls out the message and begins to read, he bursts into laughter.

'Justiciar Marius,  
I have discovered something I believe will be of great interest to you. My men and I were traveling to the Embassy when I spotted a woman who seemed familiar to me. I believed her to be your little pet Valena. So I asked the shop keeper about the woman and her husband and daughter, finding their names are Aria, Oren, and Mira. I sent men to observe the family and report back, they returned with news that the couples true names ARE 'Valena' and if you can believe it 'Calas'!! That conniving mercenary bastard stole her away. They appear to live permanently in the area, I can prepare a group of men to return Valena to you, but we will await word from you before making any decisions.  
Signed, Erelion.'

_ "Ah my lovely little pet, soon I will have you back, and Calas will pay for his betrayal!!!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius travels to the Thalmor Embassy and plots to get Valena back. This chapter is full of violence and grief.

Marius immediately orders transport to the Embassy in the city, rushing so quickly he makes it in just over a day. He arrives at the local Thalmor Embassy and orders the clerk at the front desk to bring him to Erelion, the mer behind the desk complies, showing him to the offices. Erelion greets his superior respectfully but Marius waves him off.

"_None of that, tell me of Valena! Where is my pet and that thieving son of a bitch?" _The younger Justiciar apologizes and gives Marius all the information he has. Afterwards the two plot out their raid to get Valena back. Once the details have all been decided they gather a dozen soldiers to capture the young family. The men arrive, and the fourteen Altmer leave the Embassy just an hour after Marius' arrival. Calas is outside their small cottage chopping wood when he sees the contingent of men marching toward them. He straightens up, looking more closely and suddenly the tallest figure among them comes into view...... Marius! Calas turns as calmly as he can and walks into the house.

_ "Valena, darling they've found us, Marius and his men are outside... Hide Mira and arm yourself_!"

"_Oh Gods no, can't we run?" _Calas shakes his head grimly as he takes up his sword and shield, there's no time left. Valena gathers Mira into her arms and hides her in a concealed alcove behind one of the bedside tables.

_ "My brave little flower, you must stay here and be quiet, mama will be back for you soon. Do not come out for anyone but papa and I, alright?" _When Mira nods, she replaces the table and joins Calas in the front room. By this time Marius, Erelion, and his men have all gathered around the front of the house, weapons drawn and ready. Marius calls out to the elves inside

_"Valena my dear, it's been so long! Come out and speak with me! Let me look at that lovely face again"_ He is smiling, but his tone is full of venom. The door to the house opens and Calas steps out, standing protectively in front of his love. It enrages Marius to see the obvious bonds of affection between them. His blood is boiling. Calas remains deadly calm and silent.

_"It is time to come home pet, walk to me now and I will spare you the sight of what comes next. Refuse and I will make you watch as I have your precious thief put to the sword!" _Valena steps past Calas who clutches at her arm trying to stop her. She smiles softly then turns back to her former master, raising her hands and firing ice spikes!

"_I will never go back!!!" _Marius deflects her spell with a ward and waves his men forward for the attack. They converge on Calas, wrenching him away from Valena. Despite their best efforts two against fourteen highly trained men is hopeless. Calas fights valiantly until he is surrounded, and Marius steps into the circle of men. The two mer present very different forms. Calas is small but wiry and determined, sword and shield held ready and fire in his eyes. Marius is tall and regal, spells lighting his hands, and his expression cold and mocking. Marius firing rapid ice and lightning spells to slow his opponent. Calas slashing viciously with every opening and keeping his shield up against the barrage of magicka. The storm spells tingle over his skin while the ice shatters on his shield, until a spike aimed low pierces his thigh. Calas cries out, pain causing his guard to drop for a split second and Marius takes advantage, firing a powerful chain lightning spell directly at his opponents heart and maintaining it. Calas falls and Marius continues until the smell of burning fills the air. The Altmer smiles in victory and spits at his dead enemy. Valena howls in anguish and breaks free from Erelion who has held her back during the fight. She stumbles to Calas' body and whispers something no one else can hear, an apology to her love for what she is about to do, and for her daughter, a prayer.

"_Calas, I'm so sorry... I cannot let him take me again, I love you and I'm coming. Mira, my sweet little one, be strong and may the Gods protect you..." _Valena stands, drawing a dagger and charging Marius, managing to shallowly cut his hand. The tall Altmer catches her effortlessly, twisting her wrist cruelly. This is a fight she can't win and she refuses to return to slavery or to live without Calas. So she desperately pulls another blade and with a speed none could anticipate, plunges it into her heart. Yanking it free with a ragged gasp. There is no healing spell strong or fast enough to stem the flow of blood, Valena is gone in seconds and Marius sees red. Blood boiling in a deadly rage, he turns on Erelion. Spells flickering and black eyes narrowed.

_ "YOU!!! Couldn't even hold onto a scrawny Bosmer bitch while I took care of things? And the rest of you, standing around with hands on your cocks, didn't think for a second to stop her?!" _Furious and unthinking, Marius fires a Lightning Storm spell into the thirteen men in front of him, slaughtering them all for their failure. When the men are all dead he sighs in satisfaction and stands still for a moment... 'Ah, wait, there's still the matter of the little whelp Valena birthed...' The Justiciar slams the door open violently and begins tearing the home apart, smashing furniture and throwing anything his hands touch. The trail of destruction leaves nothing unbroken.

Eventually the last place left is the bedroom. Marius finds his rage growing as he sees the little haven that is clearly filled with the dead lovers memories and affections. This room takes the worst of his ire until a tiny whimper is heard. He slows his search and looks until the only thing left in place is one table beside the bed. Marius grasps the edges and hurls it violently out of the window with a snarl. Bending down to see a small alcove in the wall hiding the child. He is met with a young face that looks just like Valena... Except the nearly glowing green eyes, those are clearly her damned fathers eyes. May he rot in Oblivion! Reaching into the small space to pull the child out earns him a vicious bite, causing Marius to recoil.

_" That was very unwise little whelp, pets who bite are punished" _He heals the bleeding wound and fires a spark spell at the girl, just enough to knock her out, then drags her from the hiding spot and out of the house. As they leave, Marius uses flames to torch the family home. Mira rouses enough to see the carnage outside, including her parent's bodies. She is too frightened to do more than cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius takes Mira back to Alinor, and trains her to keep him entertained. For ten years they live this way until her master decides she's old enough for.... Other duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains non-con elements, and even though the sexual parts are not at all detailed, they are marked if you want to skip them.

The people of the city see a plume of smoke rising from the direction the soldiers went. Those Marius passes with the weeping child in his arms know better than to interfere, just as they know her parents are certainly dead. The people are deeply saddened by this. Mira and her parents were a common sight throughout the city, the bright eyed child charming everyone she met. Her mother captivating hearts with gentle smiles, and her father spreading laughter freely. Marius heads into the Embassy and temporarily takes over Erelion's office. Setting the child on the floor and ordering her to stay. He must write a report on the men they lost, and arrange for travel back to Alinor. Turning to the child sitting on the floor he orders,

_ "Child, look at me. Tell me your name."_

_ "I-I'm Mira....." She sniffles._

_ "Well Mira, you belong to me now, so we need to set some rules. They are very simple. Firstly, you are not to attack me again or I will be forced to hurt you. Second, you will do as you are told without question. Obedience will be rewarded, and defiance punished.... Severely! Do you understand?"_ Mira looks up at him with tear filled eyes and nods. Satisfied, Marius sends out his reports and travel requests. Ordering food brought up to them and telling Mira to eat, she refuses until her new master holds up a hand sparking with electricity. She then eats a few bites, not nearly enough but a little. The next morning Marius and Mira travel to the nearby port and depart for Alinor by ship. Two days travel inland from the coast of the Isles brings them to Golden Serpent Manor. Once there Marius has Mira fitted for a gilded collar and expensive new clothes. He also hires instructors to teach his little pet how to behave. Dance, vocal lessons, history, politics, and religion. She is trained to entertain and never to be an embarrassment to her master.

The child learns quickly but is often defiant. Whenever she misbehaves Marius withholds food, and shocks her terribly. Unwilling to mar her pretty pale skin, he doesn't have her beaten like the others who serve him and heals whatever marks he leaves when she submits to him again. Mira finds it's best to just obey... At least that way her master is at worst indifferent. Ten years pass this way , Mira's growth is stunted by frequent lack of food, and she developes a paralyzing fear of storm magic. She is always kept at Marius' side, even when he travels. Often collared and leashed, forced into submission. Mira is fifteen and Marius nearly fifty, and she is growing into a real beauty, with a figure to rival her mothers. Over the years Marius deprived her of food to keep her small, but now that she has reached her full height at just barely over five feet, he feeds her well to further develope her curves.He decides at this point that she will take over her mothers duties as a concubine, as well as her regular duties.

********** Mentions of non-con start here**********

Under constant threat of pain Mira must allow this to happen. The only way she endures is that Marius is not outright cruel. Her master cares very little for her pleasure, but doesn't intentionally hurt her. Mira is seventeen when Marius holds a celebration for some Thalmor victory or another, there is much drinking and revelry. Tonight is the night everything changes, Marius offers to share Mira with a notoriously cruel and violent Justiciar, Sylvano in a fit of unusual drunken generosity.

"_Master, please stop this, I'm scared!" _Marius laughs and takes up her leash, half dragging her to his chambers. Once there he strips Mira of her gown and pushes her into Sylvano's arms. The shorter Altmer glares down at her with bright yellow eyes and gives her a disturbing impression of a smile.

"_Use her as you will my friend, our recent success is all thanks to you. Just don't break my favorite toy!_" Exactly as Mira feared, this man is out to hurt her, it's what monsters like him enjoy. Marius joins in and the pain of them both using her causes something inside her to snap. The struggling and whimpers suddenly stop, but neither of the large, drunken men take much notice. Too absorbed in their actions to notice their victims sudden deadly silence and stillness. Then Mira's struggles begin in earnest, as she truly fights back. Her wild movements pushing Sylvano away as she whirls to face him! Her face is distressingly blank and her eyes dead and cold. Lips slowly pulling back to bare sharp white teeth.

****** End of non-con here******

_ "Oooo, what a fiesty little thing! I can see why yo- Ungh!" _His words are cut off as Mira lunges at him, teeth sinking into his throat. Tearing through his windpipe and jugular as she pulls back. Blood spatters over her upper body and she turns slowly to face her master, who steps back warily. Marius raises his hands slowly, trying to calm his normally placid little pet.

"_Alright little one, the bad man is gone now, just relax. Be a good girl and I won't even punish you for killing one of your betters..." _Silence from Mira, she just stalks closer. Marius is forced back, raising his hands with lightning arcing between his fingers. Normally just this would be enough to stop her in her tracks, but tonight.... Mira's mind is lost to rage, there is no thought but pain and vengeance. Marius is in a panic, and close to soiling himself, his spell falters as his pet moves close enough to touch. He has a split second of relief as Mira throws her arms around him and he returns the gesture. His reprieve is short lived as her grip tightens around his ribs dangerously, and he groans in pain.

_"Mira stop! You are hurting me little one!" _There is no response, just growing pressure and Marius is forced to shock her in desperation. Laying his hand on her side, and letting the spell flow. This turns out to be a mistake as the electrical current forces her muscles to pull taut, well past their natural limits. Ribs and spine creak in protest as Mira's skin burns. She is screaming in agony as his bones break, and when they do his spell fizzles out. Marius is dead... No one else is there to heal the wounds, so this event leaves Mira with her only major scar. A winding lightning mark stretching over the left side of her ribs and back, under her breast. Still blank faced and bare except for the blood, Mira stumbles slowly out the door and into the hall. Looking as she does, deathly pale and soaked in scarlet, not one guard or servant as the presence of mind to approach this spectre of death. She makes her way to the gardens, and the less guarded rear exit. The guardsman by the back gatehouse is an old Altmer who has always been fond of the young slave. Seeing her approach him in such a state means that something terrible has happened inside the house. He walks to her slowly, as one would a wild animal, calling out softly,

_"Mira my dear child, what's happened to you?" _Hearing a familiar, kind voice Mira comes back to herself, dropping to her knees she whimpers,

"_He's dead, I-I killed him... Marius is DEAD!!!" _The old guard drapes his cloak over her, murmuring comforting words, he lifts her to her feet and brings her home with him. His wife gently leads the girl to their baths and washes away the blood , then dresses her in warm clothes. They bandage her burns carefully and then let Mira sleep for a couple of hours. They feed her in the morning and put her on a carriage to the coast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira heads to Cyrodiil by ship, eventually joining a traveling circus, gaining a family, and developing more of an interest in the gods. She gains some serious power from one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have to come back to this chapter later. I have realized that a major potion of the actual fight between Mira and wraith has disappeared!

Mira stows away on a ship to Cyrodiil, this time being small and silent is an advantage, so she goes unnoticed. The vessel docks at Anvil's marina and Mira waits until the guard rotation changes that night to slip undetected into the city. The short Bosmer teen works in clothing shops and taverns, never speaking and jumping at shadows. Most patrons assume she is mute or possibly a bit damaged in the head. She's happy to let them think so, because that means they pay her very little attention. Four months pass before she speaks to anyone, she often shares an alleyway with another poor homeless person. A Dunmer beggar who asks if she is willing to share her meal with him. From then on Mira will occasionally speak to the others on the streets, though she's rarely more than civil, and often cold or dismissive. Mira spends the next six to seven months wandering between cities, earning coin when she can and stealing when necessary. She is in Bravil when a large circus troupe arrives, using the festivities to steal food more easily. One of the performers catches her at it, a large, slightly chubby, black and white male Khajiit. To her great surprise he only laughs.

_"You don't have to do that here elf, join this one and his mate for dinner... This one is called Dro'shiro."_ He walks away without looking back. Mira wrings her hands nervously, and then follows. After all she IS hungry, and she'd rather not steal. Dro'shiro leads her to a warm tent, introducing her to his family. A short furred female with calico markings is his mate Ma'Dari, and a very tall cream colored male with a nearly black face is his son Taraji. The blue eyed young Khajiit grins at the tiny, pretty elf girl, walking forward to give her a kiss on the hand, Mira freezes blushing deeply. Ma'dari is a bit gruff, but welcomes her guest all the same, seating her by the fire and serving her leeks and salmon. The family talks quietly, and Mira just listens... When dinner is done Dro'shiro slips Mira a ticket and tells her to return for the show tomorrow night.

She comes back to the show as asked and watches, captivated. Dro'shiro's is a thrilling act, with fire eating and sword swallowing, as well as a knife throwing portion. His mate is a contortionist and acrobat, there are a pair of Orcish strongmen who appear to be twins. A group of clowns and jesters led by an Argonian with vibrant blue-green and black scales, and the ring leader is an Imperial who joins in the show as a beast tamer. Mira spends the evening mesmerized and rushes off after the show to find Dro'shiro and Ma'dari so she can beg them to teach her their skills! The pair laugh in amusement and agree on the condition that Mira must travel with them. They are due to leave Bravil to perform in other cities soon, and she can't learn anything useful in that time. Mira spends a few months traveling with the troupe through Hammerfell and then Skyrim, with Ma'dari teaching her to hone her already impressive flexibility, and Dro'shiro teaching her how to throw knives accurately and with speed. She also grows much closer with quiet and serious Taraji, who does construction and security for the show. The tall and muscular Khajiit enjoys making Mira blush and does so at every opportunity saying things like

"_Mira, your eyes sparkle when you perform, it makes this one want to kiss you!"_ or

"_Stop teasing this one with those sexy moves or Taraji will make you!" _She always fires back with something sassy once the blushing dies down. It seems inevitable that the two will fall for each other, especially when Taraji begins ignoring the other women who fawn over him in the cities. J'zera, the groups fortune teller, catches his wrist as he passes by her one evening.

_"This one sees great love for you, standing close. But you must be patient and kind, she is broken inside." _Taraji shudders at the touch of the old, blind, sphinx like Khajiit, but murmurs an agreement. He knows why Mira is afraid to take any intimate steps, over the months she has been with his family she has told them of her past. It will take time if they are to be together. Mira is 19 and Taraji is 20 when they enter Skyrim and Mira developes a stronger interest in Daedra and the Divines. Stendarr, God of mercy and justice is the first of her chosen gods. The wood elf does her best to live by those ideals. Protecting her loved ones and others weaker than herself and spreading kindness. She grows a reputation among the circus as a gentle caring soul, but fiercely protective and capable of inflicting great harm if her loved ones are threatened.

Hircine is next, as Mira finds the challenge of the hunt brings her peace, she leaves the camp most nights, returning with stringers of rabbits caught in snares and the occasional wolf or deer. Mira's dedication and efficient skill eventually catch the attention of the Lord of Hunters himself. As they travel through the Reach toward Markarth, Hircine appears before Mira in a dream, she "awakens" in a mist filled clearing among ancient trees. Standing before her is a tall man wearing a skull masked helmet and a crown of fur and antlers hiding his face, it does nothing to muffle the rolling echo of his voice when he speaks.

_ "Child, I have been watching you, and your talent impresses me, so quiet and strong... I come to make you a deal. There is a beast not far from here, a sabre cat of unusual size and ferocity who has slain a number of my chosen... If you can defeat this beast then I will gift you with his great strength. What say you, little hunter?" _Mira tilts her head thoughtfully, having read extensively on the Daedric Princes and Divines during her years with Marius, she knows things are rarely so simple... So she asks,

_ "Lord, what is the catch? What must I do...and if I fail, what then?" _Hircine laughs and replies,

_ "Simple, little one. You must slay the beast, eat his heart, and make an offering of his hide to me. If you fail, your soul is mine and my realm gains another hunter... Or prey for the wolves"_ Mira contemplates the offer and it's rules before telling the Daedric Prince she must think about his deal carefully, but she will give her answer soon. This seems to satisfy Hircine, and the dream ends. Mira wakes and takes up the dawn watch at the edge of camp to think about all she stands to gain or lose. Even though he is offering her a great gift, the deal is heavily weighted in Hircine's favor. If she accepts the challenge, her soul will return to his plain of Oblivion upon her death no matter when it occurs. In the end though, she decides to try. Gathering supplies and weapons, Mira sets out to ask the locals about any unusual predator sightings or deaths in the area. After speaking with just a handful of people, she has all she needs to track the cat. She follows the stories and signs to a cave in the cliff side. Mira intentionally arrives when it is dark, knowing the beast will be out seeking after his dinner. In this battle she will need every advantage she can get so Mira goes over every inch of the cave and even sets a few traps. She slips into a crevice in the back wall, narrow and deep enough that the predator will not be able to reach her, but just wide enough not to hinder her exit to fight. Now there is nothing but to wait.

The beast returns to his den just as the sun begins to rise. Wraith turns out to be a jet black Sabre Cat, easily double the size of any other Mira has seen! As the massive predator enters the cave, he lifts his head, ears pricked and sniffs the air. It seems like he senses something off in the air. Stalking forward cautiously, he misses the pressure plate of a bear trap by inches, and Mira holds in a groan of disappointment. Luck is still on her side though! Three more slow strides and Wraith triggers a tripwire attached to a wickedly sharp spike trap. A loud swish and thud is followed by pained screeching from the cat! His shoulder is deeply pierced by the trap, and Mira takes this chance to attack! Even injured Wraith gives Mira the fight of her life so far! He wrenches violently away from the spikes to attack the tiny woman!

Dodging rapid claw slashes and snapping fangs, Mira waits patiently for a chance to counter, expertly avoiding her own traps and hoping to lure the angry predator into them. As she continues to back away her good luck suddenly runs out when her legs tangle with a deer skull on the floor! The only thing that saves her from immediately having her throat torn out is Wraith stepping into another bear trap. Enraged, the huge beast has Mira pinned to the cave floor and she is barely able to keep her arms between his claws and fangs! She is being shredded when she finally manages to get her feet up and push Wraith back enough to stab one of his eyes with the dagger sheathed on her hip! Wraith shrieks in agony and stumbles back, clawing desperately at his face, trying to dislodge the blade. His wild struggles give the wood elf a chance to breathe. Bleeding badly and near exhaustion Mira drags herself up and staggers forward. Gathering the last dregs of her strength she throws a vicious straight kick at Wraiths head, hitting her pommel and slamming the blade through bone into the cat's brain, finally taking him down!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira has defeated Wraith, and gains a new form. That of a massive, semi-humanoid sabre cat. She also discovers Dibella and works up the nerve to confess her feelings for Taraji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the next chapter will only include Mira and Taraji's love scene, feel free to skip over it if that's not your cup of tea.

_"Gods, that was more difficult than I anticipated, time to take his heart and pelt..._" Mira panted with exhaustion, quickly downing a stamina potion and setting to work. Methodically skinning her prize, and removing his heart, eating it raw and bloody. Then gathering the hide and calling to Hircine who appeared in spectral form, clapping with a hollow echo.

_ "Oh bravo, little huntress! It was a near miss when that skull tripped you up, but I must say you didn't disappoint! Give me the hide and enjoy your new strength child." _With that the Daedra is gone, and Mira begins her first transformation, dropping to her knees in agony as bones shift and grow, Sabre teeth lengthening and soft silver fur sprouting. In this form Mira's shoulders are well over five feet from the ground and her weight has grown nearly five times as much. She roars loudly and sprints into the fields to test the limits of her new power. A few hours later she changes back near the camp, and realizes she's nude! Hiding behind a boulder at the camps borders, she calls to Taraji.

"_Taraji, it's Mira, bring me a cloak or something!"_

_ "Mira, where have you been.... And why on earth are you naked?! What happened?" _He removes his shirt and tosses it at her. Mira explains as she pulls the over large shirt over her head. Taraji just stares stares at her as if she's gone insane before bursting into laughter.

"_You are lucky this one is distracted by how good you look in his clothes! Making deals with Daedra.... Merrunz whiskers, but you are reckless!" _Mira blushes yet again, and stretches up to kiss Taraji's cheek before yawning and heading to bed. She sleeps until the next morning when the camp packs up and heads for Markarth. They set up for the show a short distance outside the city. Now comes Mira's interest in Dibella. She explores the city, and stumbles on the Temple by accident... Markarth is a confusing maze to outsiders. Ever eager to learn new things, the young woman enters the temple and is told she has come to the house of the Lady of Beauty, passion, and the Arts. She speaks at length with the priestesses, receiving much information, but is informed they are not taking on any new students. The women give her some books to read though, and Mira goes back to camp to read them. These books give her a lot to think about, especially her feelings for Taraji... They are close, and she admits her affections have grown to something more, but she is scared of trying to take things farther. Deciding she likes these Dibellan practices, Mira thinks maybe they can help her reclaim her body for herself... With Taraji's help. So she goes to find her friend. Taraji is setting up one of the booths for their show that night when she approaches him.

"_Taraji, there's something I'd like to talk about when you have a moment."_

_ "This one has time now, his ears and hands can work at the same time."_ He teases. Mira flushes, wringing her hands nervously...

"_Ah, no.... It's... More of a private matter, so after you finish here?"_

_ "Whatever you wish my friend, Taraji will come find you after!" _So Mira wanders back to the family tent to wait, skimming over some other books she has. Taraji returns less than an hour later, and sits down across from the small nervous woman with an expectant look on his face. She shifts around the way she always does when she's anxious. Taking a deep breath she decides to just jump in.

_"You know what Marius kept me for... So I'm sure you also know that I've never... Been with anyone else?"_ Taraji's expression hardens for a moment at the mention of that Thalmor bastard, but he nods.

"_Taraji had guessed as much, but why are you talking to this one about it now?"_ He thinks he knows, but isn't sure. He hopes he's right though.

"_I've been thinking about you a lot lately, and an accidental trip to the Temple of Dibella sparked even more thought... Taraji, I really enjoy our time together, but recently I find myself wanting more. I was scared to ask before, mostly because I can never tell if you mean any of those flirty comments!"_ After her little speech Mira stares at the floor, blushing hard and hands tightly clasped to keep them from shaking. So Taraji stands and walks over to kneel in front of her. Slipping one work roughened hand under her chin to lift it. When she looks up at him he smiles and leans in to nuzzle her cheek with his own.

_"Mira, this one has been waiting months to hear that, haven't you noticed him turning away the throngs of ladies? Of course Taraji means the flirting! Does that mean you want to bed this one?_" He grins at the blush spreading all the way to her ears, laughing when she squirms.

_"Shut up you jerk, I don't know how to do this...."_

_ "Taraji doubts that very much, but don't worry this one will show you what to do. We will go as slowly as you need to!"_

_ "Then...yes, I do want to try, please?" _The tall Khajiit nods and takes her hand, leading her back toward the city. He intends to book them a room at the inn for privacy. He has no intention of sharing this with her in the same tent as his parents. Or in a camp surrounded by the other performers.

_ "Ooooh, wait you want to do this now?!"_ Taraji slows down and looks back as Mira freezes nervously.

_"This one only wants to get us somewhere a little more private, don't worry we won't do anything until you are ready to."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One and only love scene here! Mira and Taraji are both consenting adults, but if you are not interested please move on to the next chapter.

Taraji books their room at the Silverblood inn amidst many looks of suspicion, and even outright disgust. The pair enter their room and Taraji pulls Mira into his arms to rub his cheek against the top of her head. He can tell she is anxious, so he just gently strokes her hair and rubs her back.

_ "Taraji... I-I don't know what to do..."_

_ "Why not start with a kiss then? This one has been wanting to find out if those lips are as sweet as they look for ages."_ So Mira stretches up to reach him, brushing her lips hesitantly over his. Taraji slowly deepens the kiss. Licking gently along her botttom lip. She feels heat flare to life wherever his large rough hands touch, and playfully flicks her tongue out causing Taraji to growl at her teasing. He wraps his hands around her tiny waist, fingers reaching almost all the way around, picking her up easily and setting her in his lap on the bed. Mira pulls back breathless as Taraji slides his hands up her spine and continues to kiss her throat.

_"Your lips ARE the sweetest this one has ever tasted, he was right!"_ Taraji rumbled. Mira has never felt this good, Marius had never cared about pleasing her, but clearly Taraji wants her to enjoy this! His blue eyes wide and lust blown, the young Khajiit pulls back to yank his shirt off over his head. Placing his hands on the hem of hers and looking up for permission. Mira nods eagerly, breathing a soft plea to continue. Taraji removes her top and covers her breasts with large hands.

_"A-aah! Taraji that feels good, more please!"_ So he replaces his hand with his mouth lapping at her soft skin, standing up and laying his lover back onto the bed. Kisses and nips trailing lower and lower until he stops just below her navel. Claws hooking into her leggings, and looking up at her for permission again.

"_Yes, please! I want to feel more, please touch me!" _The pants are gone faster than she can process and Taraji is rubbing up and down her soft legs soothingly, just looking at the pretty picture in front of him. Mira's silver hair spread out behind her, body completely bare and chest heaving as she pants in anticipation. His view is unobscured by any hair, since Mira has none but that on her head. She's clearly ready for more, if the wetness glistening on her is any indication, and she smells amazing to him. Taraji growls in growing hunger and then leans in to slowly lick broad stripes over her lips, causing her to gasp out a little 'oh!' then going straight for her clit. Her hands flying to his head.

_ "Oh gods! Yes, please don't stop!"_ Taraji laughs and continues his steady rhythm, pressing a single finger into her slowly and realizing how tight the Bosmer will be for him as her cries rise in pitch. Her channel pulses around his finger as he pulls back to add another. Mira's hands tighten in his fur and she shouts. Just then their door slams open and a guard busts into the room! Apparently a citizen had been suspicious of the Khajiit entering the city, and told the guards that a Khajiit was assaulting a tiny woman at the inn. Assuming the worst when hearing Mira's shout he barged in without thought. Chaos ensues as the guardsman yells,Taraji snarls at him trying to hide his lovers bare body, and Mira screams in surprise!

_"Stop right there scum! Unhand the woman and submit for arrest!!!"_

"_Get out idiot!"_ Taraji roars. Mira, acting purely on instinct, grabs a steel tankard from the bedside table and whips it at the man in the doorway!

_ "Out out OUT!!!"_ She shrieks. The cup slams into the guards helmet with her unnatural strength, knocking him out of their room and into the closed doors across the hall. Taraji looks down at her in shock as she covers her face, and then bursts into laughter before crossing the room to close and lock the doors again. The other patrons in the Silverblood sit in stunned silence until Kleppr goes to see if the man is still alive. Clearly the wood elf was there with the cat willingly. After a moment he tells the others to go back to their business, and conversations resume. Back in the suite Mira pulls Taraji down into more passionate kisses. Gaining confidence Mira skims her hands over the expanse of muscle in front of her, exploring. Finally running down low and over his shaft. Taraji is big, which really comes as no surprise, he lets her touch him for a little while before gently pulling her fingers away. He stands up and removes the leather pants he wears, and now it's Mira's turn to stare. Tataji cuts an impressive figure, he is tall with a sleek and gleaming coat covering a physique honed by hard labor. Mira holds her hands out to him and he goes very willingly.

_ "You are sure this is what you want, yes?"_

_ "Gods yes, I'm sure! Please Taraji...." _He takes her hands, placing them over his shoulders and slipping one of his under her hips and using the other to support his weight. Taraji watches Mira's expression carefully for discomfort as he pushes gently into her. She lets her head fall back into the pillows with a gasp and Taraji nips at her throat before giving her a bit more. Rocking slowly until their hips are flush, Taraji has never been with someone so small. Mira is dwarfed under him, and Mira feels unbelievably full after more than two years untouched. He begins moving again when his lover whines needily, groaning as she responds with an arched spine and nails dug into his shoulders. They fall into a slow, deep rhythm together, both panting in pleasure. It's good, but Mira needs more. When she tells Taraji so he sits up on his heels, pulling Mira's lower body into his lap. Gripping her hips and thumbing her clit. The new angle touches places inside Mira that have her cunt tightening around his cock in flutters. His thrusts are hard but slow. They are both close to the edge, and then Mira pulls herself up and bites Taraji's jaw, his thumb speeds it's steady pace and both come hard together. Taraji with a deep growl and Mira with a breathless moan. After a few moments Taraji rolls them carefully and arranges his tired lover over his chest and petting her .

_ "How did this one do little flower? Taraji hopes it was good...?"_ Mira only smiles, snuggling closer and kissing him gently. The lovers fall asleep and don't return to camp until late the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The circus travels to Windhelm and Mira runs into some trouble with the local Nords.

As the pair return to the circus camp hand in hand, Dro'shiro loudly exclaims

_"It's about time my son!_" And Junal-Ei, the Argonian clown teases them both.

_ "Dear little Mira, how could you break my heart this way, I thought you loved ME!!!"_ He covers his heart and falls dramatically into the dirt. Springing back up suddenly and lunging for Taraji,

_ "Once I called you brother, but now you've stolen all I loved... Die, you fiend!!!"_ The young men scuffle playfully until Taraji plucks Junal from the ground and holds him at arms length. Every one around them laugh at their antics. Even the normally stone faced Duro, one of the troupe's twin Orsimer strong men. After their time in Markarth, Mira and Taraji are closer than ever, sharing many more nights of love as the Circus travels across Skyrim. They perform in the Hold capitals, eventually reaching Windhelm. The large group has been performing outside of the freezing northern city for 3 days when there is an incident with one of the citizens. After the last performance of the night Mira hears a drunken Nord accusing his wife of looking too closely at one of the performers.

_ "Please Magni, I swear I wasn't, my love!"_

_ "Give me one good reason why I should believe a lying harlot like you Anja?" _This exchange was followed by the sound of a fist striking flesh and a pained cry. Mira walks over and helps Anja to her feet, noting the rapidly forming black eye.

_"Magni is it? If you have half a brain you'll leave NOW!"_

_ "Ah, miss please, it's alright you don't have to help me!"_ Anja was worried about the slim elf between them.

"_That's right Bosmer bitch, no one asked you. And if you want me gone... You'll have to make me!"_ The Nord steps toward her threatening but Mira responds with a wicked grin, exposing far too many sharp white teeth. She sends a fist flying straight up under Magni's chin, knocking him back into the snow. The idiot drags himself back up hurling threats and insults, but suddenly finds himself over shadowed by imposing figures. Five of Mira's adoptive family had spotted the trouble brewing, and she is now backed by Dro'shiro, Ma'dari, Taraji, and the twins Dagmar and Duro. Magni is stupid, but not suicidal, so he scurries off telling them,

"_That elf will pay if I catch her alone! You can't be there all the time!"_

_ "Go ahead and try, shit for brains!"_ Mira calls after him. The group then turns their attention back to Anja, Mira and Duro offering to teach her bastard of a husband a very good lesson, but the Nord woman insists they drop it. She doesn't want them to get hurt for her sake. Duro assures her in a rough tone,

_ "It would be an honor to earn new battle scars on your behalf, if dickless could even scratch me that is...."_ Later Mira is exploring the Gray Quarter before heading to the docks for some fish when she hears someone following her, and catches the scent of ale and sweat. She pretends not to notice, drawing Magni in closer as she enters the lower courtyard just before the docks. The stupid Nord catches Mira by the collar of her shirt, yanking roughly and tearing it down the back. Mira whirls, and slams Magni into the wall beside them!

_ "Oooh look who it is, just the man I was hoping to talk to.... Hello there Magni!"_

_ "Agh, you ugly little runt! You'll pay for interfering with my business. Let go you Bosmeri slut!"_ He swings a fist at her and Mira catches it, squeezing hard and letting out an inhuman growl. Fangs lengthening and eyes beginning to glow as she whispers

_ "No, I don't think I will let go.... I think what I AM going to do is break this wrist along with some other things!"_

_ "Argh, you- what in Oblivion are you?"_ Magni brings his free hand up wielding a dagger and slashing at her. Cutting across the front of her chest. Mira yelps at the sudden pain and seizes the hand holding the blade, and twisting both with enough force to shatter the bones of his forearms. Then she sets to work breaking others as his screams echo, drawing attention. Her bestial side breaks free whispering in her head to devour him.

_ "A male who abuses his mate is worthless but as a meal! Kill him, tear his spine out and eat his heart!"_ Shifting a little further, Mira begins tearing at him with fangs and claws. Even when he is clearly dead Mira continues shredding Magni until there is nothing recognizable as human left... Except for half of his head. Nearly a third of the courtyard is drenched in blood and gore, and the carnage is spotted by a lone guard as Mira scrambles over the wall. All he sees as she leaps is a small feminine figure with bright silver hair. Mira plunges in to the freezing river to circle back to the camp. She's got to leave to protect the others! A mostly non-human circus group would have no chance of fair treatment with a murderer among them. Not in Windhelm, especially not since that guard could possibly identify her.... So Mira slips into her family tent quietly, watching Taraji sleep sadly. Then she packs a bag, quickly writing the Khajiit trio a note explaining what happened. Telling them she must leave to protect them, she's tempted for a moment to kiss Taraji goodbye... But if he wakes up he won't let her go. When Taraji wakes in the morning he finds her half of the bedroll empty and a note pinned to her pillow.

'Taraji,  
Last night Magni attacked me in the courtyard and I killed him. I'm certain at least one person saw me leave over the city walls. Knowing the way the Nords are around here, they would come after all of us if I stay. I love you all so much and I can't let that happen. So I'm leaving and I don't know if I can make it back.... What I did to that man.... The Nords will never forgive me... I'm sorry Taraji.  
All my love, Mira.'

_ "What?! Mira no, why would you just..."_ He cut himself off, sitting back in his bedroll staring at the letter until the camp begins to stir. Ma'dari finds him that way.

"_My son, what is wrong?"_ He hands her the letter without a word and storms out. By the next morning Mira is nearly half way to Riften, thanks to her speed as a were-cat. Rumors of what happened to Magni are spreading like wildfire through all of Windhelm. The only thing that is known for certain is that his death was incredibly violent and that a guard spotted a woman with white hair scaling over the wall at the scene. The circus had a young woman matching that description, who happened to have left that same night. The guard captain puts two and two together and goes to speak with them, but Tasentin, the ring leader stone walls him.

_ "We know nothing about what happened to the pig in the city... Nor do we know where Mira is!"_ No matter what the Captain says or who he asks, the story is the same. They tell him nothing, insisting they don't know. From that point on the trail is cold. Nothing can be done but to post bounties and continue to search. Meanwhile Mira has reached the Rift, and is searching for a suitable place to camp. So finding a clearly abandoned cabin in decent shape is a great stroke of luck. It's clear no one has been living here for weeks and that the place also used to be a skooma dealers den. So Mira cleans out all evidence of the drug. She thoroughly scours the whole house and the alchemy set in the back room, finding an extensive set of books on potions and poisons is a real treat. It's something the wood elf has always wanted to learn, but never had the time or resources to try.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira has attracted the attention of the Dark Brotherhood and they try to recruit her. Astrid sends Arnbjorn to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this story is done... First thing I've witten in years

While Mira is searching for her new home, stories of Magni's death have reached the Dark Brotherhood. The guild of assassins is called together by Astrid to discuss this potential new recruit. Sources say the top suspect is an unusually small wood elf woman, which Arnbjorn highly doubts is the case, considering the violence of the kill. Festus is the only one opposed to bringing in this new girl, stating,

_ "We already have one big dumb brute, and he's more than enough of a nuisance on his own!"_ Arnbjorn growls at the prickly old man in irritation. The others agree that they should at least speak to this elf. Astrid selects her husband for the mission, figuring that he and this savage killer will most likely get on well. So the werewolf sets out for Windhelm, arriving 3 days later. The murder is still the talk of the city so all he has to do is take a seat in Candlehearth and listen. It seems no one knows where the elf went, but there are bounty postings all over so he takes one from the Innkeeper and leaves Windhelm. Posing as a bounty hunter is the simplest course of action, so the large and imposing Nord stops passing travelers to ask if they have seen the woman on the poster. Most just shake their heads and apologize, but after a day he gets lucky. A passing stormcloak soldier says he saw her sitting beside a pond to the south.

_ "While I was in the area she stood up and began walking further south toward the Rift."_ Arnbjorn nodded and continued south, now that he had an idea which way his target went he was able to travel faster. The next morning puts him just outside the city gates. He asked Maul for any information on newcomers, particularly a young elf girl with white hair and green eyes. Maul crossed his arms over his chest and replied,

_"Aye, I've seen a girl like that in the market and coming out of Haelga's bunkhouse. She walked out of there looking disgusted and hasn't been back since though. Why are ya lookin' for this elf? Kill or recruit?"_

_ "Hopefully recruit if the rumors of her turning a man into literal mincemeat are true. But if she gives me trouble she's dead..."_ Knowing for sure he has the right area now, Arnbjorn waits in the marketplace for a sighting of his target. She enters the city about an hour before sunset and speaks to Marise Aravel about buying some fresh produce, and then heads down to Elgrim's Elixirs to trade a few potion ingredients for recipes. Arnbjorn observes her from a distance and then the breeze shifts, carrying Mira's scent to him... This elf is a lycanthrope! But not a wolf, is that.... Sabre cat? Suddenly the nature of Magni's death makes sense and the werewolf no longer doubts that such a slim young woman could make a kill like that one. When Mira leaves, Arnbjorn gives her a decent head start and uses his keen sense of smell to track her through the woods to a small cabin where Mira has already begun cultivating a rather grim and creepy garden. As she approaches the house Arnbjorn steps out of the shadowed trees to announce himself, and Mira whirls with a low growl.

_ "Easy morsel... I'm only here to talk."_ He holds up his empty hands to show he's unarmed, Mira relaxes slightly, still on guard.

_"The leader of my Family's Sanctuary sent me to see if you'd like to join us, rumor has it you possess skills we value."_ Mira tilts her head curiously, then recognizes that signature red and black armor, and the Nords emphasis on the words 'Family' and 'Sanctuary.' Suddenly knowing exactly who he represented!

_"Look, I'm going to stop you right there, I have absolutely no interest in joining some creepy death cult, and I already have a family.... I don't need or want a new one."_ She turned to walk away and Arnbjorn strode after her quickly, making her flinch uneasily. He stood over her to speak his next words,

_"Tidbit wait, you shouldn't refuse this offer. The Brotherhood is strong and out here all alone there's no one to protect you..."_ The threat in his tone and posture is clear, but Mira is unimpressed, she rolls her eyes and walks away again waving over her shoulder and calling

_ "Bye big man!"_ As she closes the door in his face. Arnbjorn is left standing there for a minute until he growls and heads back to tell Astrid they were turned down. Mira spends the next three years improving her alchemy and smithing skills. Further decorating her home with glowing and poisonous plants, bone litter, and traps. The creepy look is aided by the mist often filling her little clearing, and Mira scares away unwanted guests with a skull mask with horns and glowing eyes. Eventually the locals stay well away from her home. This time is also spent traveling and gaining underworld connections as an assassin... Something she chose to do in defiance of Arnbjorn's veiled threats, and she's good, completing dozens of kills. During her travels Mira meets many new friends, and makes good business connections. She also brings home many venomous exotic animals to add to her unique store of poisonous cocktails. Eventually when she has reached 23 years of age and is in some serious need of coin she approaches the queen to offer her services.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've reached the end of the first part of Mira's story, You may be interested in reading my WIP that covers how she becomes a well traveled assassin. Adventures in Assassination, People Are Seriously Annoying is a much more complex and involved tale. Please do check it out, I hope you enjoy it


End file.
